Guilt of Innocence
Guilt of Innocence is the eighth case of World Edition, as well as the eighth and the final case to take place in Europe. Plot The TSP arrived in Portugal to put an end to Idole de Lavanda once and for all. Hakam and the player patrolled near a Portuguese statue where they found the dead body of magician Renato Vasconcelos. Autopsy revealed the murder weapon to be carbon monoxide. It was found that Idole de Lavanda was a perfume making company established by Shannon Powell. However, recently, her bank account was hacked and large sums of money was siphoned off. She reported it to the law enforcement, but they failed to find the culprit. The Idole de Lavanda headquarters was found by Meghan. Later, Luna was abducted from the crime scene, and she was found in the company headquarters. After Kishana treated her, she told the team a major clue about the killer. Eventually, the killer was incriminated as Ukrainian policeman Ilarion Tarasenko. Ilarion was an Idole de Lavanda infiltrator who wanted to do something more than being a policeman. He thought that being innocent was boring and wanted to execute crimes so he would be remembered as a great criminal. One day, he learnt that Renato was the one who infiltrated Idole de Lavanda and used the money to sponsor crime all over Europe. He decided to ask Renato to recruit him as well. Renato refused and Ilarion decided to kill him, although he cancelled due to a change of thoughts. He later discovered Cedric Aegros's poems which revived the evil inside him. He then told Renato to come to the statue for a talk and proceeded to suffocate him relentlessly with carbon monoxide. Judge Rosenbloom sentenced him to life in jail with no chance of parole. Kishana told the team that Luna had inhaled carbon monoxide and she could die if she does not get the medicine. She deduced that the company headquarters had the medicine for emergencies. They did find the medicine the headquarters but it was expired. However, Kishana could make the medicine of her own by studying the contents of the medicine. She lacked a few ingredients which they bargained from Vinicio Sgarlata (per Shannon's suggestion). Chief Oakley was suspicious about Cedric Aegros as they had not yet found why his poems had a malicious meaning. Carlos Sousa said that he had information about the notorious Greek poet, but he collapsed and died before telling the team what it was. He mentioned that he was in hotel lobby moments before his death, prompting the team to go there, finding the cocktail that (per Ross' analysis) was used to poison Carlos. Ross also found Cedric's DNA in the drink. Cedric confessed his to crimes and said, "Blood will reign," in his defense. For this, Judge Rosenbloom sentenced him to life in prison. After a while following Kishana telling the team that Luna was cured, Danyal Tiryaki said that he had read something worth noticing by the team. However, he left the book beside a Portuguese statue. The team found the book, in which a cult, "Ad-Dima", was mentioned. Bodhi had found that it was an ancient cult based in Sahara, which had predicted their rise once again in 2016 where two waters meet. Bodhi also revealed that Ad-Dima meant blood in English and they were vicious in their times. Bodhi deduced that the two waters meant the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea, and the only Saharan country to border both of them was Morocco. Later, Chief Oakley deduced that Cedric was a member of Ad-Dima, given the words he said in his defense. If Al-Dima really had risen again, the TSP ought to protect people from it. Based on Bodhi's analysis, the chief decided that their next location was Morocco. Stats Victim *'Renato Vasconcelos' (found murdered nearby a statue) Murder Weapon *'Carbon Monoxide' Killer *'Ilarion Tarasenko' Suspects Profile * The suspect listens to Fado music Appearance * The suspect wears black Profile * The suspect eats bacalhau * The suspect has asthma Profile * The suspect eats bacalhau * The suspect listens to Fado music * The suspect has asthma Appearance * The suspect wears black Profile * The suspect eats bacalhau * The suspect listens to Fado music * The suspect has asthma Appearance * The suspect wears black Profile * The suspect eats bacalhau * The suspect listens to Fado music * The suspect has asthma Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer eats bacalhau. * The killer listens to Fado music. * The killer has asthma. * The killer wears black. * The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Portuguese Statue. (Clues: Magician's Hat, Sniper Rifle, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Renato Vasconcelos) * Examine Magician's Hat. (Result: Yellow Chunks) * Analyze Yelow Chunka. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bacalhau) * Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Sweat) * Examine Sweat. (New Suspect: Vinicio Sgarlata) * Talk to Vinicio about his presence in Portugal. (Prerequisite: Sweat DNA identified under microscope; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lobby) * Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Vinicio interrogated; Clues: Locked Tablet, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Shannon's Tablet) * Analyze Shannon's Tablet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Shannon Powell) * Confront Shannon about owning the Idole de Lavanda business. (Prerequisite: Shannon's Tablet analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Ilarion Tarasenko) * Ask Ilarion about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt restored) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Fado music; Murder Weapon registered: Carbon Monoxide) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Company Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cigar Saliva, Safe, Blue Tank) *Examine Saliva (Result: Vinicio's Saliva) *Question Vinicio Sgarlata about his cigar in Idole's HQ. (Prerequisite: Saliva identified under microscope) *Examine Safe. (Result: Bottles of Perfume) *Analyze Bottles of Perfume. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Shannon Powell about the rest of the perfume bottles. (Prerequisite: Bottles of Perfume analyzed) *Examine Blue Tank. (Result: Transparent Fluid) *Analyze Transparent Fluid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Receptionist's Desk) *Investigate Receptionist's Desk. (Prerequisite: Transparent Fluid analyzed; Clues: Fancy Box, Faded Book) *Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Golden Pen) *Analyze Golden Pen. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Cedric Aegros) *Talk to Cedric Aegros about the golden pen the victim gave. (Prerequisite: Golden Pen analyzed) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Guests List; New Suspect: Carlos Sousa) *Ask Carlos Sousa who paid his bills for his stay in the hotel. (Prerequisite: Guests List unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Statue Base. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Mobile Phone, Bank Notes) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Carlos' Speech) * Talk to Carlos about mentioning Idole de Lavanda in his speech. (Prerequisite: Carlos' Speech restored) * Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Cedric's Mobile Phone) * Question Cedric about the threatening message he received from the victim. (Prerequisite: Cedric's Mobile Phone unlocked) * Examine Bank Notes. (Result: Foreign Text) * Analyze Foreign Text. (09:00:00) * Talk to Ilarion about being an Idole de Lavanda affiliate. (Prerequisite: Foreign Text analyzed) * Investigate File Rack. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Unconcious Luna, Broken Camera) * Analyze Unconcious Luna. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Calling the Shots (8/8). (No stars) Calling the Shots (8/8) * Investigate Company Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Clues: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Medicine Box) * Examine Medicine Box. (Result: Suffocation Medicine) * Analyze Suffocation Medicine. (03:00:00) * Talk to Shannon about the medicine for carbon monoxide. (Prerequisite: Suffocation Medicine analyzed) * Ask Vinicio to give some of the medicine ingredients he has. (Prerequisite: Shannon interrogated; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Carlos Sousa about the mystery of Cedric Aegros. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) * Investigate Hotel Lobby (Prerequisite: Talk to Carlos; Clue: Cocktail) * Examine Cocktail. (Result: Cocktail Sample) * Analyze Cocktail Sample. (03:00:00) * Arrest Cedric Aegros for the murder of Carlos Sousa. (Prerequisite: Cocktail Sample analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See what Danyal Tiryaki has to tell you. (All tasks before must be completed) * Investigate Portuguese Statue. (Prerequisite: Danyal interrogated; Clue: Faded Book) * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Cult Details) * Analyze Cult Details. (06:00:00) * Move on to a new crime (in Sahara Region)! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Europe (Josh)